Mía
by valeaome
Summary: AU/¿Qué pasa cuando tu novio es un mujeriego y sólo estás con él porque a tu familia le conviene? /Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro "Hazme el amor"/.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la dramática, medio acaramelada historia es mía... ^_^

por cierto, es Sonfic... adoro los songfics :3

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro "Hazme el amor"_

**Advertencia: **Contiene situaciones de tensión sexual y/o lemon explícito. Si alguien es susceptible

por favor, no leer, en serio.

* * *

**Mía**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

La pelinegra lo conoció en la universidad, cuando él, uno de los más populares flirteaba con las jovencitas entrantes.

Ella estudiaba contabilidad y finanzas, él estudiaba administración de empresas.

A veces coincidían en las clases, él, de tanto tratar de cortejarla, enviarle piropos, cartas de amor y besos volados, se llegó a "enamorar" de ella y tuvieron una feliz relación de pareja por dos meses hasta que él volvió a las andadas.

– ¿No me digas que te volvió a dejar sin perro que te ladre? – preguntó el muchacho de pantalones caqui, camisa blanca arremangada y su cabello largo cayendo por su espalda hasta llegar a la altura de sus pectorales.

_Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido,_

_Tú que eres fogata y el tan frío._

No se había dado cuenta de cuando entró a la cafetería, ni siquiera de cuando llevó la silla de enfrente y lo puso a su lado, ya que estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

– Ya sabes cómo es él, atrae a todas las chicas con su mirada celeste y sus músculos bien definidos, sin mencionar sus palabritas cursis, típico chico popular – se quejó, mientras enfocaba sus ojos azules en su taza de café.

Todos los días por las mañanas, antes de ir a la universidad acudía allí a tomar su café bien cargado y sus dos donas, a relajarse con el olor del café recién preparado que llenaba todo el lugar, y al salir toparse con la leve brisa de verano y los cálidos rayos del sol con mayor intensidad de cuando ella entraba.

Esta vez, fue con un hermoso vestido color azul que entallaba todas las formas superiores de su cuerpo, ya que la parte de la falda le quedaba hasta un centímetro más arriba de la rodilla y era más ancho, su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás, dejando que los rulos de las puntas jugueteen en su espalda mientras su flequillo se encontraba algo alborotado.

Le encantaba vestir humildemente, no se regodeaba de jeans de diseñador y ropa de marca, ella prefería comprar en un centro comercial de economía moderada donde encontraba cosas de su gusto.

– Hey… Yo también soy popular… eso fue un golpe bajo… – una camarera se acercó a él y tomó su orden guiñándole un ojo coquetamente al irse – yo no atraigo a todas las chicas con mi mirada y mis músculos… ni las palabritas cursis, sabes que eso no se me da bien.

– Vamos a corregir algo – lo miró fijamente – no puedes atraer, pero si _hechizar_ a una mujer con tus ojos dorados, no tienes tantos músculos como para decirte_ muscle man, _pero eso es bueno, porque imagínate abrazar a una chica y romperle los huesos de la presión que ejercerías y… tienes razón en lo de las palabras – una gran risotada por parte del joven se dejó escuchar.

– ¿Hechizar?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kagome?...

– Haces que las chicas hagan lo que tú quieres sin dudarlos, Kôga solo logra atraer la atención, y tú puedes hacer eso solo con ver tu cabello plateado – volvió a observar su café como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

– ¿Entonces te "hechice" a ti para que pudieras ser mi amiga? – la miró divertido.

Sabía que ella tenía sentimientos hacia él y no hacia su jurado enemigo Kouga, pero ellos eran novios y sus familias los aprobaban el uno al otro, en cambio, cuando la familia de Kagome lo conoció lo despreciaron por ser de baja posición económica… _si supieran_.

– Inuyasha, no hablemos de eso más, ¿Quieres? – unas lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer.

– ¿Por qué no?, desde que empezaste a ser novia del lobo ese me has empezado a evitar – gruño por lo bajo, él la buscaba al final de las clases desde que se habían vuelto amigos tres meses antes, pero desde hace dos que no la encontraba ya que ella lo evitaba lo más que podía.

Hasta que un día pasaba en frente de esa cafetería y la vio sentada con un polo rojo acentuado a su figura y unos shorts jean que le llegaban un poco más de medio muslo.

Al día siguiente paso por el lugar y la vio de nuevo, siguiendo a su instinto, confió en que ella estaría de nuevo en aquel sitio.

Y no se equivocó al verla puntualmente con unos jeans blancos y blusa lila que se cerraba con botones al frente como un chaleco.

Después de un par de conversaciones, él le reclamó por qué no le dirigía la palabra y ella alegó que ya no lo quería ver más… y entre tanta pelea se gritaron que se amaban para que rato después ambos estuvieran en el departamento de él, demostrándose la magnitud de este sentimiento.

– De hecho, él me prohibió verte… dice que eres una mala influencia para mí, lo mismo dice mi familia – Inuyasha escuchó un dejo de tristeza en su voz… al parecer él no fue el único que sufrió con la lejanía.

_Dice tu amiguita que es celoso, no quiere que sea tu amigo,_

_Sospecha que soy un pirata y robaré su flor._

– ¿Y le haces caso a todos ellos?...Mierda Kagome, te dije cuáles eran mis sentimientos… a mi maldito modo pero te lo dije, yo se los tuyos, ¿aún no te ha quedado claro con lo de ayer? – Inmediatamente puso una mano en la rodilla de ella y la subió hasta su muslo, levantando levemente el vestido – Lo que disfrutamos, cuando te entregaste a mí… solo a mí – le susurró al oído y disimuladamente le lamió el lóbulo, haciendo que ella no sólo se erizara, si no que se estremeciera de recordar lo que pasó en el departamento de él.

_No te asombres… si una noche,_

_Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía_

_Bien conoces, mis errores,_

_El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida…_

– Por favor, no lo vuelvas a mencionar – intentó resistirse – no digo que sea un error, pero… Ahhh… es que es muy delicado lo que te tengo que contar Inuyasha… – murmuró por lo bajo, pero el oji-dorado la escuchó perfectamente.

– Dime de una vez Kag… – volvió a lamer su lóbulo y bajó hasta su cuello para besarlo suavemente.

Suerte que a esas horas el lugar estaba casi vacío… _casi_…

– Mis padres y los padres de Kôga nos comprometieron, dijeron que somos el futuro de ambas empresas, y que como "nos llevamos bien" y estamos juntos, era la hora de llevar este noviazgo más a fondo y convertirlo en un matrimonio – se le escapó la lágrima que contenía seguida de otras más – No… no me quiero casar Inuyasha… no voy a ser feliz con él.

– Tampoco te dejaría serlo Kagome, desde ayer tú eres mía y de nadie más… solo mía – pronunció palabras provocativas, demandantes y llenas de pasión para acercarse a ella y besarla con ímpetu, mientras la traviesa mano que se había mantenido en su pierna subía más y más.

_Eres mía, mía, mía…_

_No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías…_

– Para… no es el lugar indicado y lo sabes – llevó una de sus manos a las de él e impidió que la subiera más – no puedo… mis padres me matarían si supieran que ya perdí mi virginidad contigo…

– Sabes que quieres hacerlo, al menos una vez más… – sugirió, volviéndola a besar.

Ella se lo pensó mientras los carnosos labios de su "amigo" probaban los suyos… ¿Qué importaba hacer el amor con Inuyasha una vez más?... nadie más que los dos lo sabrían y sus papás no se enterarían… ya buscaría una excusa para que Kouga no la toque en la luna de miel -si es que ella iba a la luna de miel-.

– Solo una… ¿Lo prometes? – habló luego de que este soltara sus labios, mordiendo tentativamente el labio inferior.

– Lo prometo Kag… – escondió su cabeza en la unión de su cuello y su hombro y suspiró – pero no creas que dejaré que te cases con ese malnacido idiota… lo impediré a toda costa…

Sinceramente eso era lo que ella esperaba…

_Si tú te casas el día de tu boda, le digo a tu esposo con risas_

_Que solo es prestada la mujer que ama, porque sigue siendo mía…_

-.-

El departamento se basaba en el estilo _Black and White_, la habitación principal -la sala- estaba pintada de blanco, poseía muebles color negro, pinturas en cuadros colgadas en las paredes inspiradas en arte rupestre y algunos adornos con forma abstracta de color negro.

La puerta se abre y da paso a un par de jóvenes besándose con pasión.

La puerta se cierra fuertemente y ella queda pegada en esta, sintiendo como el peli-plata tocaba todo su cuerpo en un intento desesperado de tenerla más cerca… de no separarse nunca de ella… _de que ambos sean uno solo_…

– Aún no creo eso de que has intentado olvidar tu amor por mí – susurró mientras le besaba el cuello.

– Pues si… traté, hasta con Kôga, pero no pude, él no eres tú… peor aún, no voy a poder olvidarte ahora con lo que hicimos ayer y con lo que vamos a hacer ahora… _No me olvidaría de ti ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello…_

_Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima_

_No existe una herramienta que saque mi amor…_

– Soy inolvidable… inigualable y… - antes de que él continuara su perorata de autocrítica, ella lo interrumpió colocando su mano en el bulto que se dejaba notar aún con los pantalones y hablando antes que él.

– Y un tonto egocéntrico que solo piensa en sí mismo – gimió al sentir su excitación. Todas esas sensaciones ya eren un poco conocidas para ella, por lo que se estaba dejando llevar, a diferencia de la primera vez en la que se mostró cohibida con sus acciones.

– Pienso también en ti, en nuestro futuro – habló mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido y lo dejaba caer, para continuar con el ataque a su cuello y al área cerca al busto.

– No tenemos futuro… Ahhh… porque mis Ahhh… padres creen que eres pobre y que no contribuirás en nada al trabajo familiar – hablaba mientras sus gemidos y jadeos se oían por todo el lugar, a causa de los calientes toques de Inuyasha en sus senos.

– Sabes perfectamente que no lo soy – le sacó el sostén y atacó los pezones con su lengua – Sabes que… si quisiera… le podría decir a… a mi padre que lo despida del mundo de los negocios – murmuró contra su piel mientras dejaba los pezones para dar lametazos hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses Taisho… mhhmp…está bien que no me guste ser ricAhhh… pero eso no quiere decir que les quite las… mmm… comodidades a ellos y el empleo a los que trabajan para mis padres – cada vez que él tocaba un punto de placer, ella suspiraba, jadeaba y gemía sin parar de hablar sobre su punto de vista ante la exposición de las palabras que salían de la boca masculina.

– Jamás te dejaría en la calle… tampoco a ellos por más que traten de separarnos… solo era un pensamiento en voz alta – la apretó más contra la pared, se arrodilló y puso las piernas de ella en sus hombros, teniendo total acceso a su -ya de por sí- mojado sexo.

Empezó a lamer la estrecha cavidad con si la vida dependiera de ello, saboreando el sabor salado que poseía.

Ella casi no podía respirar de tantos jadeos, casi todo el oxígeno se había drenado, pero seguía allí, esperando el tan ansiado final.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al haber llegado al clímax, apretando la cabeza de Inuyasha contra el punto fijo de su placer, despeinándolo por completo.

El oji-dorado se levanta agarrando a Kagome de la cintura, guiándola hasta uno de los muebles negros, acostándola y echándola.

Justo cuando empezaba a sacarse los botones de su camisa unos golpes en su puerta lo alertaron.

Toda la excitación que sentían ambos se apagó, dejando a un peli-plata frustrado y a una azabache debatiéndose a sí misma si debía salir corriendo de allí o se escondía en cualquier lugar para seguir más tarde con lo que estaban haciendo.

– MALDITO PERRO… ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI MUJER!... – unos gritos se escucharon al oro lado de la puerta – SÉ QUE ELLA ESTÁ ALLÍ… ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!... ¡MIERDA, ÁBREME!

* * *

Hola! les confieso que nunca había escrito para un reto... o algo, siempre lo hacía

siempre y cuando me llegaba la idea, pero la inspiración hizo aparición y ¡BUALÁ!

Agradézcanle a mi cerebruto el capítulo de hoy :p

Espero que les guste, serán solo unos 3 capítulos ¿Sí?

¡Dejen reviews! ^_^

BYE

by: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la dramática, medio acaramelada historia es mía... ^_^

por cierto, es Sonfic... adoro los songfics :3

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro "Hazme el amor"_

**Advertencia: **Contiene situaciones de tensión sexual y/o lemon explícito. Si alguien es susceptible

por favor, no leer, en serio.

* * *

**Mía**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

A Kagome se le heló la sangre e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

¿Su mujer? Ella era cien por ciento suya, en todos los sentidos.

Ella se levanta abrumada por haber sentido placer un instante, y miedo al otro de que su novio la descubra.

Se levantó y recogió su vestido para ponérselo rápidamente.

– ¡PERRO, ÁBREME! – gritaron de nuevo.

– Voy a traer algunos libros y los voy a poner en la mesa de centro, espérame – murmuró Inuyasha en voz baja.

Luego de un minuto Kagome abrió despacio la puerta para observar a un histérico moreno de ojos celestes, cabello negro atado en una cola negra alta, pantalones jean negros, zapatillas _Reebok_ negras y camisa azul de cuadros.

– Se puede saber, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí Kagome? – preguntó un más calmado Kôga con el dedo índice y el pulgar en el puente de la nariz, como si eso fuese a calmarlo más -si era posible-.

– Estoy estudiando con Inuyasha – respondió simplemente, dejando que el moreno adentre la cabeza en el departamento, dejando medio cuerpo afuera.

Lo que vio adentro fue: Una pila de libros de contabilidad, varias hojas con números en él, calculadoras, reglas, e incluso Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sillón con unos lentes de descanso leyendo un libro y escribiendo en una hoja, ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Estudian contabilidad o _anatomía_? – Se burló – dime la verdad – pidió adentrándose al lugar – Ginta estuvo en la cafetería Shikon y lo que contempló allí no era lindo.

– Mira lobo idiota, yo le pedí cortésmente a Kagome que me explicara un tema que no había entendido por el simple hecho de que no fui a clases – se entrometió el peli-plata – ¿Acaso eso tiene algo de malo?

– Pero él me dijo que los vio a ustedes besándose y acariciándose en público – intentó sacarles la verdad.

– Acuérdate que tengo una hermana e Inuyasha un hermano – bueno eso no era mentira – No sé si sabrás o no, pero ambos están juntos – esa si era una gran mentira, aunque no estaría mal juntar a su hermana Kikyô, alias "Reina del hielo", y el hermano -bueno, medio hermano- Sesshomaru, alias "Rey del hielo -y cejas fruncidas-" – te aseguro que tu amigo Ginta se ha equivocado de personas, yo estoy aquí hace media hora, y si no te abrí la puerta rápido fue porque Inuyasha tenía que responder una serie de preguntas, y le dije que si no terminaba no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

– Muy bien… te creo… no me des más razones… creo que es suficiente, ahora vámonos, al parecer tu padre quiere adelantar las cosas – la tomó del brazo con un poco de fuerza e intentó sacarla del departamento, pero no pudo, era como si ella hubiera estado clavada al piso.

– ¿Adelantar? ¿Está loco? – se escandalizó.

– Eso te lo explicará él, a mí solo me dio detalles, así que vámonos – esta vez ella cedió y caminaron hasta el ascensor.

Inuyasha estaba en otro mundo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿Adelantar las cosas?, entonces Kagome se casaría más rápido de lo previsto.

No podía explicar lo que sentía. Todo era una maraña de sentimientos y emociones conjuntas que hacían que su corazón latiera despacio y su estómago se revolviera de tan solo pensar en Kôga y Kagome casados.

_Oh no… claro que no se casarían… _

Primero hablaría con su padre sobre _cosas _importantes, luego tendría tiempo para hacer lo que él más quiere…

_Estar con SU Kagome…_

-.-

– ¡No mamá, no lo haré, no lo amo, no en tres días, o cuatro o cinco o más, no me casaré con Kôga! – gritó.

Al llegar a su casa, Mioga y Kaede Higurashi estaban reunidos con Onigumo y Keila Wolf, los padres del futuro novio.

Ambas familias avisaron que tenían un negocio el cuál no podía dejar pasar por alto, pero primero necesitaban un gran monto el cuál solo podrían obtener si ambas empresas se unían, por lo que arreglaron el matrimonio en tres días.

Obviamente Kagome estaba tan furiosa que lo primero que hizo al oír esas palabras fue emitir las palabras "lo siento, no me siento bien" e irse a su habitación con la misma rapidez que con la que habló.

Su madre había ido tras ella para conseguir una explicación, pero solo obtuvo un grito.

– ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste casarte con él hace una semana? – habló su madre, sentándose al lado de ella quien no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

– Yo no acepté, lo dieron por hecho porque no dije nada – suspiró derrotada, bajó la mirada y murmuró – ¿Por qué yo?

– No deberías hacerte esa pregunta Kagome, bien pudiste ser tú o tu hermana, pero tú encontraste a Kôga primero – trató de calmarla, pasando su mano por la espalda.

– De hecho, el me encontró y quiso conquistarme dejando por un tiempo sus manías de mujeriego, solo para retomarlas de nuevo – masculló, secándose las lágrimas toscamente.

– ¿Quiso?, acaso… ¿No estás enamorada de él Kagome? – Preguntó su madre – Además había escuchado que seguía con varias mujeres, pero no pensé que fuera real, ahora responde a mi pregunta mi niña.

Ella levantó la mirada y su madre la observó hasta que sacó sus propias conclusiones.

Obviamente que a ella no le gustaba ni un poco, sino, no se hubiera puesto así, sino, ella hubiera estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio, es más, estaría feliz, radiante.

– Mamá, sé que en ti puedo confiar… 

– Claro hija, dime lo que tengas que decir, quiero que mis dudas sean respondidas… Dime de quién estás enamorada realmente.

– ¿Te acuerdas de Inuyasha?

– ¿El muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos dorados? – preguntó su madre. Ella era la única que se guardó sus pensamientos despectivos referentes al muchacho.

– Si, madre – Kaede la miraba fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, revisando meticulosamente si era una broma.

Al parecer, no lo era.

– Pero no es sólo eso – continuó Kagome – yo ya no soy… no soy virgen.

– ¿Fue con ese muchacho?

– Sí.

Fue directa y sin rodeos, además ¿Para qué mentirle?, podría decirle millones de cosas a su padre y todas serían puras mentiras, pero no a su madre, era incapaz de decirle alguna falsedad, porque siempre terminaba contándole la verdad.

– Por favor, prométeme no contarle a mi padre, si lo sabe, estoy segura de que me casaría mañana mismo si dependiera de él – rogó.

– Esta bien Kagome, pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar que pudiste haber quedado embarazada?

– Solo fue una vez.

– Eso no disminuye los riesgos – seguía hablando con su acostumbrada calma, ella no era de las personas que perdían los estribos fácilmente -por lo que debió adoptar la actitud de su padre- – No se lo diré a tu padre por el simple hecho de que si lo sabe no sólo te casaría rápido, también te desheredaría.

– El dinero no me importa y lo sabes – se acostó en el hombro de su madre.

– Si, lo sé, ahora duerme, que mañana iremos a ver tu vestido de novia y muchas otras cosas más – habló mientras le acariciaba el cabello y al notar que estaba dormida, la echó delicadamente y la arropó cual niña de cinco años.

-.-

– Este es hermoso Kagome, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo emocionada su madre, observando el vestido color marfil de tiras, era simple, pero sabía que a su hija le gustaría.

– Como sea, sabes mi opinión acerca de todo esto – habló sin prestarle atención

Kaede, Kagome y Kikyô, estaban en un local simple donde confeccionaban vestidos para bodas. Este no era reconocido ni muy famoso, pero ni esto lograba atraer a Kagome.

– ¿Por qué no disfrutas todo lo que este matrimonio te puede dar Kagome? – Habló Kikyô, observando uno de los vestidos – Imagínate tener millones y millones de dinero, podrías ser rica hasta la otra vida.

– No digas idioteces por favor, ¿Quieres?, no estás en mi posición para dar alguna opinión.

– Pero me gustaría estarlo, ese chico Kôga es lindo.

Kagome solo suspiró y se hundió en su asiento.

A ella no le parecía tan lindo cuando su corazón moría por estar con otra persona…. _Por vivir el resto de su vida con esa persona_.

– Deberías hablarlo con Kôga y conocer su punto de vista, de repente él tampoco debe estar feliz con todo esto Kagome – le entregó el vestido a la dependienta para que lo sostuviera un momento – ¿No has pensado que no debe estar feliz porque su soltería se acaba? o su padre también lo presiona para casarse contigo, así que piénsalo ¿Sí?

– Esta bien mamá – aún no estaba segura de si esta respuesta era para hablar con Kôga o acceder a pensarlo.

Entró al probador y se colocó el vestido para luego salir y demostrar lo hermosa que se veía con aquello.

La única que no pensaba eso era la misma Kagome. Para ella sería todo color de rosa si el novio fuera Inuyasha.

-.-

– Hola amor – saludó al abrir la puerta, él vestía una camisa negra y pantalones negros, y se quedó observando a su novia con aquél polo amarillo con chaqueta jean, pantalones con rayas blancas y negras apegadas a sus piernas y botas negras bajas.

– Hola… – entró al departamento observando las paredes azules y los muebles negros, siempre que entraba allí olía a perfume de hombre prefería el olor a madera y menta del departamento de Inuyasha – Kôga tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

–Dime Kag, ¿De qué quieres hablar?– La miró con el cejo fruncido. Él también quería hablar con ella, de hecho iba a ir a la casa Higurashi en ese mismo instante, pero la visita de ella lo dejó pasmado, su pedido era demandante, así que quiso que ella hablara primero para saber si ambos pensaban igual… respecto a la boda.

–Del matrimonio…

Al parecer, si pensaban igual.

* * *

¡Hola!, mis sinceras disculpas por no publicar antes, la idea era publicar tres días consecutivos

para terminar rápido y seguir con mis otros fics, pero no les voy a mentir...

en mi academia empezamos con los exámenes -si, exámenes en Febrero, lo sé- ¬¬

la cuestión es que no entré a internet en todo estos días -ni siquiera e visto el capítulo que

salió el lunes de Kamisama Hajimemashita T-T, y ya tenía el capítulo terminado, por lo que

hoy entré a Fanfiction y ver sus reviews hizo que calmara los nervios que siento ante

los puntajes que pude haber sacado... estudié muchísimo y para colmo mañana presento un proyecto,

por lo que lo prometo... Voy a publicar el último y tercer capítulo el sábado, ¿OK?

Espero sus reviews ...

BYE

by: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la dramática, medio acaramelada historia es mía... ^_^

por cierto, es Sonfic... adoro los songfics :3

_Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro "Hazme el amor"_

**Advertencia: **Contiene situaciones de tensión sexual y/o lemon explícito. Si alguien es susceptible

por favor, no leer, en serio.

* * *

**Mía**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

– ¿Qué hay con eso?

– ¿Qué opinas del matrimonio?

– Responder a una pregunta con otra es de mala educación – le hace recordar, mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Me importa una mierda… – exclamó

– Uy… cuida tu vocabulario jovencita – se burló. La verdad ella no era de las personas que solían hablar de esa manera. Se sentó en el sillón y la invitó a que lo imitara, a lo que ella hiso caso omiso.

– Por favor, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, y pareces mi abuelo diciendo eso – se quejó – ya en serio, qué opinas del matrimonio. – se recostó contra la pared contraria y se quedó mirándolo esperando su respuesta.

– Que es una gran idea para… – Kagome lo interrumpió.

– Lo que opinas en realidad, no lo que tu padre te obligó a pensar – se molestó, y no era muy común verla así, ella era muy pacífica.

– Es el fin de mi soltería, que con esto todas las chicas dejarán de perseguirme – se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la habitación y continuó – que todas me olvidarán cuando sepan que estoy casado… en especial… – paró cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando demás y en un tono un tanto melancólico.

– En especial ¿Qué? – insistió.

– Nada. 

– Dime, porque para serte sincera, no me quiero casar… digo, no ahora, si no en el futuro con la persona a quién yo realmente ame, no de esta manera.

– Alto… ¿No estás enamorada de mí? – la confusión en la cara del chico era evidente.

– Para nada. – aclaró.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio hasta que Kôga tomó la palabra.

– Mi padre me convenció de casarme contigo porque se suponía que estabas enamorada de mí. – bajó la cabeza avergonzado… un chico de 20 años influenciado por su _papi_.

– Solo te quise dar una oportunidad de tener una relación al ver que intentabas todo por estar conmigo… todos tus peluches, rosas y chocolates no valieron de nada para conseguir mi amor. – suspiró.

– Bueno… a mí me llegaste a gustar, pero solo eso – se puso a pensar un momento y continuó – cuando mi padre se enteró de que me había encaprichado contigo -porque no hay otra forma de decirlo- me dijo que tenía que ganarme tu corazón a como dé lugar para poder unir las empresas… mi padre y el tuyo se conocen desde hace mucho, ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó.

– Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera me lo comentaron.

– Me enteré cuando mi madre y mi padre hablaban en su dormitorio, ambos conversaban sobre todo esto y él confesó que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de "asociarse" con su amigo – levantó la mirada y la vio estupefacta por lo que había acabado de decir.

– Entonces… ¿Tú tampoco te quieres casar? – preguntó, esta vez caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

– A nadie le gusta un matrimonio arreglado, y peor aun cuando tu corazón lo tiene otra persona – murmuró, otra vez con el tono melancólico, no lo podía evitar – Yo sé que a ti te gusta Taisho, es evidente la atracción que se muestran.

– Entonces ¿Por qué llegaste furioso a su departamento? – El odioso silencio de nuevo, ella creyó saber por qué – Tu padre, ¿Verdad?

– De hecho, fue el tuyo, lo que te dije había sido cierto, él sólo me dijo que quería hablar contigo acerca de ese "negocio", yo estaba furioso cuando me lo dijeron todo, así que fui y me desquité con ustedes, lo lamento.

– ¿Furioso? 

– Kagome… sé que has escuchado que yo volví a mi etapa de mujeriego, pero la verdad es que no es así, luego de una semana de que tú aceptaras ser mi novia, conocí a una chica muy linda, ella es italiana, pelirroja, de ojos verdes, vino de intercambio, y pues… ella… 

– Estás enamorado de ella.

– Sí, ella hace lo que ninguna otra chica hizo, siento mi estómago lleno de mariposas, mi mente solo puede pensar en ella, mi corazón late muy rápido cada vez que está cerca, cada vez que hablamos – sonrió al recordarla – me hice su amigo, obviamente no sabe nada del compromiso, todas las chicas de la universidad difundieron la noticia de que sigo viendo mujeres solo para alejarla de mi lado, pero ella no les hace caso, más bien, se queda a mi lado, algo dentro de mí dice que ella es perfecta para mí, que ella… estará conmigo por siempre – habló soñador.

Kagome jamás -nunca- lo había escuchado hablar así… viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, él parecía un poeta, pero… nada de eso cambiaría, ella solo pensaba en _SU _Inuyasha.

– Ahora el problema sería cancelar el matrimonio, nuestros padres no lo aceptarán.

– Además nos casamos mañana… todo es tan difícil… quisiera declararle mi amor a Ayame pero tengo miedo… ¿Cómo te le declaraste a Inutonto?

– Fue algo raro, ambos nos los gritamos mientras discutíamos en la cafetería Shikon – comenzó a reír al recordar todo lo que se dijeron… y luego calló sonrojada al recordar lo que pasó luego.

– ¿No podemos planear algo para no casarnos?... no sé, un accidente, una pierna rota, un hijo perdido… algo…

– Yo también espero algo para no casarnos, aunque Inuyasha dijo que no permitiría que me casara con él… gracias por escucharme, ahora que sé qué es lo que verdaderamente opinas, por lo menos, no voy a perder las esperanzas de que algo suceda mañana – habló, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta. – confiésale tus sentimientos a esa tal Ayame, estoy segura de que sabrá valorarlos, mientras tanto yo… intentaré hablar con mamá para que convenza a papá de desistir de la boda.

– No te preocupes Kag… lo haré… – prometió.

Ella sonrió y salió del lugar, dejando a un oji-celeste un tanto idiota, pensando que el que fuera la pareja de ella en un futuro, sería un suertudo al tener a una chica humilde, directa, bella y honesta.

-.-

Se quedó a dormir en la casa de sus padres, aprovechando que se habían ido a una cena juntos y estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto de Kôga.

Ninguno de los dos se gustaba, y eso era bueno, porque si el matrimonio se llegara a dar, ninguno de los dos estaría de acuerdo en la consumación de este.

Entre tanto mar de pensamientos, se escuchó un ruido en el balcón.

No quería prender la luz de su morada habitación, pero prendió una lamparita de noche que usaba cuando era niña para no tropezar con el ropero o el su espejo de cuerpo entero.

Abrió el ventanal y alguien la abraza.

Al sentir el aroma masculino, ella se da cuenta de que es Inuyasha, por lo que se deja llevar por el abrazo.

– Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta el peli-plata, alejándose un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla, mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

– No muy bien, sabes que no me quiero casar Inuyasha.

– Si, me lo repetiste esta tarde… cuando estábamos juntos, hasta que Wolf nos interrumpió – la empezó a besar con ímpetu, a lo que ella correspondía de la misma manera.

– No fue su culpa, hablé con él, y tampoco se quiere casar, está enamorado de una chica italiana.

– ¿Ayame Rashitte?, si ella es linda, es de intercambio – bajó por su cuello , pero ella lo separa bruscamente.

– ¿Linda? – se cruzó de brazos buscando una explicación.

– Amo cuando te pones celosa, ¿Lo sabías? – se acercó a ella lentamente, cerrando las puertas del ventanal.

– No estoy celo… \- fue callada con otro beso que la hizo perder todos los sentidos – de acuerdo… solo un poquito…

_No te asombres… si una noche,_

_Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía_

_Bien conoces, mis errores,_

_El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida…_

– Eres mía – murmuró sensualmente mientras le quitaba las tiras del camisón con los dientes.

– Si… toda tuya…

_Eres mía, mía, mía…_

_No te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabías…_

Solo se escuchó una risa y lo demás fueron gemidos y gruñidos bajos.

-.-

– Kagome… Kagome, despierta, tienes que despertar, hoy te casas… – avisó su madre moviéndola un poco.

Ella se movió un poco.

– Ya te dije que no quiero mamá. – habló con fastidio, dando a entender que estaba despierta desde hace poco.

– Vamos no seas berrinchuda, sabes cómo se pondrá tu padre si no te ve lista para dentro de una hora.

– Arreglaron un matrimonio muy temprano… – se talló los ojos y se levantó desganadamente para dirigirse al baño.

A mitad de la noche, Inuyasha se fue, no sin antes prometer -una vez más- que no iba a dejar que ella se casara con Kôga.

Ella asintió feliz y satisfecha, estuvieron prácticamente toda la noche haciendo el amor, por lo que se encontraba exhausta, solo llegó a sentir cómo el chico le colocaba el camisón de nuevo y la tapaba para que pudiera dormir tranquila.

Entró a la ducha desnuda -obviamente- para luego salir de esta con una pregunta… _¿Inuyasha de verdad sería capaz de irrumpir en la boda?_

-.-

Estaba bajando por las escaleras con su hermoso vestido blanco e impoluto, su cabello recogido en un moño y un par de mechones ondulados caían a los costados enmarcando su rostro.

– Espérame aquí Kagome, voy a traer el velo de novia que está en la cocina – avisó su madre, quién le estaba ayudando con la cola del vestido.

Ella siempre tan despistada, dejando las cosas donde fuera de su lugar… debía acabar con eso de una vez por todas, y cuando lo sugirió el día de ayer -al volver del departamento de Kôga- pero lo único que recibió fue un sermón sobre _"¿Qué pasará si no te casas?"_, para que luego la dejen en paz y se fueran a su dichosa "cena".

Solo falta que muy pronto venga un hermanito…

_– Ya le dije, es eso o no hay trato, sabe que si no concreta este negocio su empresa se va a la bancarrota – habló una voz masculina, desconocida para ella en el despacho de su padre… se acercó más a la puerta para escuchar mejor._

_– Pero, si me lo hubiera dicho antes yo lo hubiera cancelado, sabe que mi hija se casa dentro de una hora… por favor, volvamos al trato anterior, el dinero… – escuchó hablar con su padre, pero ¿Quién será el misterioso señor que está ahí dentro?_

_– Sabe que tengo mucho dinero, así que no lo necesito… o su hija se casa con mi hijo, o no hay trato y su empresa se vendrá abajo – ¿Otra boda?... no… NO._

_– Bien, pero déjeme decirles a todos ¿Sí?_

_– Me parece bien… lo veo después en la iglesia._

Inmediatamente se alejó de allí para que su padre no la vea al salir y volvió al mismo lugar en que su madre la dejo.

– Ya lo encontré hija – dijo Kaede al llegar.

– Ahora sí nos vamos Kagome, Felicidades por tu boda – dijo su padre al entrar al mismo lugar.

Ella no respondió, asumió que el señor que estaba en el despacho de su padre saldría cuando ellos no estén.

-.-

– Señor Kôga Ignacio Wolf Neevale, ¿Acepta como su esposa a la señorita Kagome Súe Higurashi Ikeda? – preguntó el cura.

– Él miró a toda la gente en la iglesia, los adornos en blanco resaltaban, incluso él que vestía un traje completamente negro, luego observó a su madre, quién se desarmaba en lágrimas, y a su padre con una mirada insistente, como diciéndole _"Acepta o te mato" _– Sí, acepto – murmuró con desgano, observando a cierta jovencita al final de las bancas de la iglesia, aquella hermosa chica de cabello rojo atado en dos coletas y vestido verde, que hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeralda… ojos que trataban de contener aquella agua salada que cae cuando estás triste.

_"– Tú también me gustas Kôga" le había dicho ella cuando la invitó a su departamento luego de haber hablado con Kagome._

– Señorita Kagome Súe Higurashi Ikeda, ¿Acepta como su esposo al señor Kôga Ignacio Wolf Neevale?

Los segundos pasaban y ella no sabía que decir, no se quería casar con él por más chico bueno que sea, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de ver aquel par de ojos dorados que la salvarían de vivir en el calvario de un matrimonio sin amor.

– ¡Alto!

Ella volteó lentamente, sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad al verlo con un terno negro, pantalones negros y corbata negra, pero la camisa blanca, todo sucedió como en cámara lenta.

Tanto esperar aquel milagro que la salvara de comprometerse con alguien que a ella no le producía otro sentimiento más que amistad.

Kagome fue corriendo hasta sus brazos sin poder evitar la felicidad que la recorría por dentro… _cumplió su promesa…_

– No se pueden casar porque yo la amo, porque es el amor de mi vida, porque sin ella, me siento vacío, porque sin ella mi corazón deja de latir, porque me moriría si la viera en brazos de otro cuando ella es _Mía_ y de nadie más – gritó a todos.

_Si tú te casas el día de tu boda, le digo a tu esposo con risas_

_Que solo es prestada la mujer que ama, porque sigue siendo mía…_

Todos miraban la escena, unos enternecidos, otros sorprendidos por la confesión del recién llegado

A ella no le importó nada más que verlo allí, así que se ocultó en su fornido pecho llorando, tratando de pensar que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, que no era parte de su imaginación.

– Señor Higurashi, espero que cumpla con el trato del que hablamos – volvió a escuchar la misma voz varonil del despacho.

Se levantó de puntillas y vio -con dificultad- por encima del hombro de Inuyasha, un hombre, idéntico a él, sólo que este portaba el cabelló platinado en una cola alta y sus facciones eran ligeramente más maduras.

– Si señor Taisho, como usted diga – Mioga buscó la mirada de su amigo Onigumo – Lo siento, pero el negocio era con él, y me prometió cambiar la gran suma de dinero que le íbamos a dar, con tal de que mi hija se casara con el suyo. – se volvió hasta Inuyasha – lo lamento, no sabía que tu padre era Inu no Taisho, créeme que si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera tratado diferente, pero el dinero me segó, así que por favor, perdóname.

– No hay nada que perdonar señor Mioga, la verdad es que yo debí presentarme mejor, no dije mi apellido cuando llegué a su casa, así que la culpa es en parte mía – le extendió la mano - ¿Qué le parece si hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado?

– El señor Higurashi se acercó al chico y le estrechó la mano extendida – Claro _yerno_.

– ¿Y qué pasará con mi hijo?, ¿Lo van a dejar así como si nada en el altar? – Exclamó Onigumo levantándose de su asiento – Esto ha sido traición, así que exijo se cumpla con lo prometido y dejen que la pareja se case.

– No padre, ellos merecen ser felices – dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Kagome – y yo también merezco serlo – miró en la dirección de antes, observando como la pelirroja se tallaba los ojos con sus manos – Yo amo a Ayame y no la dejaré ir.

– ¡Pero es una don nadie!

– No padre, ella es a quién amo, ella es todo mi ser, así que desherédame, no me importa, quítame las tarjetas de crédito, no me interesa, porque al fin y al cabo, ya soy un adulto, tengo trabajo en un buen lugar, no necesito depender de ti siempre, no necesito de tus malos consejos – se acercó a la chica, la tomó de las manos para que ella accediera a estar de pie, para luego, darle un amoroso beso.

– Disculpen a todos, pero, ¿Quiénes se van a casar? – preguntó el cura quién se mantenía como un espectador más, escuchando lo que decían ambos jóvenes, no pudiendo dejar de suspirar ante el amor joven.

– Ellos – habló Mioga, abrazando a su futuro yerno y a su hija – cuídala – le susurró al oído.

Él solo sonrió, ofreciéndole su brazo a Kagome para caminar hacia el altar.

Oh… claro que lo haría, la cuidaría, la amaría, la haría llorar y gritar de alegría, le susurraría palabras de amor, eso y muchas otras cosas más, porque hiciera lo que hiciera, ella sería suya hasta el fin de los días –y las noches claro.

FIN

* * *

No publiqué ayer, por la simple razón de que la laptop estaba ocupada, les cuento, en mi casa

tenemos dos laptops, pero una de ellas está malograda, por lo que mi madre -es profesora- tuvo

que usar la laptop para escribir su programación o algo así, por esa razón no publiqué.

Este fue el capitulo final... adoré escribirlo, de hecho, adoro hacer songfis,

cabe decir que entre los tres capítulos fueron 6,709 palabras,

sin contar el título, las notas de autor... blah blah blah...

Gracias a: **angelina89, zabitamt1975, aky9110, elvi, yuli, serena tsukino chiba, **

**Neko Heartgneel y a CONEJA**, les agradezco muchos sus reviews ^_^

Hasta pronto

by: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


End file.
